1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a cosmetic composition including a double-shell nano-structure useful for production of cosmetic compositions wherein active ingredients having wrinkle reduction and/or whitening effects are stably encapsulated in the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functional cosmetics are products providing various effects such as skin whitening, wrinkle reduction, artificial tanning, skin protection against UV light, etc. Some active ingredients as raw materials of these products, for example, retinol, vitamin A or C, etc., have disadvantages such as reduced stability when exposed to light, heat and/or air and decrease in skin absorption which in turn reduces cost effectiveness of the ingredients.
By stabilizing materials such as retinol, tocopherol, vitamin A or C used in cosmetics, physiologically active ingredients may be protected from the external environment. Also, enhanced skin affinity may enable easy absorption of such ingredients into the skin. As such, a great deal of research and development has focused on high performance cosmetics.
In order to realize such high performance cosmetics, primary requirements, development of bioactive materials with high performance and efficacy demonstrated in the art, assessment techniques to demonstrate efficacy of physiologically active (often bioactive) materials on the skin, techniques to correctly deliver desired functions of bioactive materials to a certain site of a human body, and so forth should be satisfied.
For embodiment of desired functions of a bioactive material with high performance, which is under continuous development, at a desired site of the human body, ‘active targeting’ to correctly deliver the active material to the site is of utmost importance. Accordingly, there is a strong requirement for development of improved processes to safely and stably deliver physiologically active materials with high performance to desired sites of a human body.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, development of biodegradable polymers with bio-affinity attracts attention in regard to research into stabilization of emulsions and transdermal delivery systems. However, owing to inherent characteristic of the cosmetics industry, such development requires contributions from a variety of different fields such as surface chemistry, biochemistry, dermatology, nanotechnology, polymer engineering, chemical engineering, etc., although still not accomplishing satisfactory results thereof.